


In Our Restless Minds (TEASER!)

by TheHetastuckSpartanCat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Foreshadowing, Ominous, WIP, Work In Progress, cocktease, please read it, read if you like, snippet of stuff, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHetastuckSpartanCat/pseuds/TheHetastuckSpartanCat
Summary: A little snippet of writing from a story I have in the making. It's currently 75 pages from the time I've posted this, and still growing (please help me). If you like what you see, drop a comment and tell me what you think! If this gets popular I may start posting chapters or portions of it since it's already very very long. Thanks for reading if you did!





	

I couldn’t tell you where it exactly started, this whole fiasco. It could’ve started millennia ago for all I know, but I don’t, and I’m willing to admit to my ignorance. Exposition shouldn’t be anyone’s strong suit anyhow, it doesn’t get anyone anywhere but a dull and bland story that you would be better off summarizing in one paragraph.  
But this isn’t my story, and it really isn’t mine to tell; I’m not one to follow rules though, as I know everything that happened either way. I was an observer, a Witness, and I still am. Some blame could be placed on me for what happened however long ago, or however long it will take, for the events that have or will happen. I wouldn’t be offended if anyone did, they don’t have very many others to blame other than themselves; it’s a godless world we live in no matter what priests may preach.  
But where do you suppose it truly started? Suppose it started, somewhere in the middle. No context, no real indication of what had happened before, it just... Began.  
The yawning abyss of the room stretched out before him, the ceiling arching above the expanse high enough that gave the illusion you could pilot a craft within the cold grey walls. The room was illuminated by the ethereal blue glow of the servers that consumed the floor, an unnatural heat radiating from them only to be squelched by the oppressive cold that loomed within the vacant space. The only thing other than air occupying the space were catwalks leading to hallways higher up, and glass tubes that ran wire up from the servers and into the ceiling.  
Scientists in black labcoats milled about the computers, a good number of the men and women were busy with a giant central terminal stationed in the very center of the room. Screens flashed information that reflected off the gleam of their glasses and eyes. Hardly anyone spoke, and if they did it was merely to discuss work. The vents and fans of the room breathed as if it was it was alive, its own pulse of light like a heartbeat; the body of the inorganic organism maintained and kept alive by the technicians and scientists tending to just about every part that made it up.  
“... you best be ready,” A man spoke as he entered through the sliding doors that disconnected the room from the rest of the facility. He pressed on a button with this thumb and pushed the phone into a pocket, the shadows that overtook the outlook he stood upon that loomed above the terminals and servers. Each motion he took was fluid and decisive, his whole body shrouded in shadows. Once he had stowed his phone his arms curled then crossed behind his back, and he walked as if he was a general striding in front of his army. His darkened form bent over and rested his hands on the railing on the side of the outlook. A small scientist, soon too shrouded in shadow, stepped up the stairs to greet the man.  
“Good afternoon, sir,” A scientists spoke as she cautiously approached the man.  
“What was the reason for calling me down here?” He asked, keeping his gaze trained on the machines.  
“There have been… Power fluctuations, again. They’re getting worse, sir. We lost five terminals this time, nothing too important but-”  
“Everything they hold is important, don’t say that,” He snapped, his head whipping around to face the now cowering scientist.  
“Y-yes of course, of course sir, I’m sorry sir. But… Do you think it’s them again?” She asked, her body trembled slightly but still visibly.  
“I don’t know, it best not be. That pesky tree ghost doesn’t bother with technology, that technomancer lady never bothered us, Laurence won’t bother us, and I’ll be damned if it’s Simon doing this. I have an idea on who it could be, but it’s one I fear the most,” The man replied, looking back down at the busy scientists.  
“Who?”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“But if we knew who then we could-”  
“I told you don’t worry about it. If it is him, then I’ll deal with it myself.”  
“That’s very ominous sir, I fear the worst is yet to come. It’s only a matter of time before the whole system is shut down, and then what?”  
“We’ll deal with that if we get to it, and if it does happen, let it,” The man stood up straight and turned his back to the room, the tail of his long coat whipping with his motion. Without looking back, he left the room, the door sliding closed behind him as he departed.  
There was always so much going on, it might only make the most sense to me. But no story gets told just staying in the mind of a Witness. It’s fine to check out the channels that branch from the main river as you walk beside it, there’s no harm and you discover more about where the water flows.  
But why waste time being poetic? There is still so much to be told, and such little time in the eternity of the universe to tell it.


End file.
